


The lion, the wolf and the verdant wind

by Lesmitri



Series: Bloodlines And Gemstones [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arranged Marriage, Blink And You Miss It Slash, F/M, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Minor Daphnel of the Ten Elites/Riegan of the Ten Elites, Minor Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Minor Felix Hugo Fraldarius/Sylvain Jose Gautier, Minor Gautier of the Ten Elites/Lamine of the Ten Elites, Pre-Canon, Pre-Time Skip, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:01:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27815002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lesmitri/pseuds/Lesmitri
Summary: Blaiddyd and Fraldarius were destined for each other, that has been the way of it since Nemesis and his Elites walked the earth. It was the way of it when Loog rallied against the Empire with Kyphon by his side. It was the way of it when Rodrigue followed Lambert into Sreng and emerged a conqueror. It was supposed to be the way of it with Dimitri and Felix.AKABreaking the family curse, the fic
Relationships: Blaiddyd of the Ten Elites/Fraldarius of the Ten Elites (Fire Emblem), Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Claude von Riegan, Kyphon/Loog (Fire Emblem), Lambert Egitte Blaiddyd/Rodrigue Achille Fraldarius
Series: Bloodlines And Gemstones [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054136
Comments: 8
Kudos: 44





	1. The Elite Blaiddyd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/B/O isn't mentioned this chapter, but it will be mentioned in the next along with implied mpreg, otherwise it's really just an undertone. Beware, this is a very self indulgent eventual Dimiclaude fic.

He meets them when he's twelve.

He and Gautier are rummaging through the ruins of an old inn, looking for gold, or anything that can get them another meal, when Blaiddyd is knocked off his feet.

Out of instinct, he kicks out at his attacker. His foot collides with nothing, but he does hear the sound of quick footsteps and quiet laughter.

"Easy there," the girl who'd presumably knocked him off his feet says, smiling wryly.

"Easy there?" He asks, outraged. "You attacked me!"

"Didn't," the girl sniffs haughtily, in the way only a twelve-year-old can. She stares at him for a moment before offering her hand.

"Well come on then," she says, shaking it impatiently when he doesn't take it immediately.

Out of the corner of his eye, he can see another girl with straw-coloured hair and a boy with pink coloured hair pulling Gautier to his feet. By the doorway, clutching what looks like bags of food and weapons, are six other boys. The tallest boy, who's purple hair is so long he could be mistaken for a girl, wordlessly hands Gautier a bag.

Blaiddyd takes the dark-haired girls hand.

 _'She's pretty'_ he thinks as she takes one of the bags from the brunet boy with dark green eyes and hands it to Blaiddyd.

For ten years, it's just the twelve of them. Then, they meet Nemesis.

\---

After Nemesis falls, they flee northeast. The camp they find themselves at isn’t a safe haven, nothing ever will be while Seiros draws breath, but it is a temporary reprieve where they can gather their wits, assess the damages done and decide what to do next.

The ten of them, because there is only ten now Nemesis is dead and Maurice missing, huddle around the fire Gloucester had started in relative silence.

“It’s not safe for us all to stay together,” Lamine finally speaks, “she’ll have no trouble finding us and slaughtering us all if we stay together.”

Logically, Blaiddyd knows there’s a truth to Lamine’s words, but that doesn’t mean he likes it.

“So what do you suggest?” Goneril asks, sounding as displeased as Blaiddyd feels and Gautier looks.

“We go our separate ways,” Lamine says simply, “I’m not saying every one of us should separate, but we certainly shouldn’t all stay together. One or two of you is more than welcome to join me.”

“Lamine,” Gautier says softly, a note of sadness in his voice none of them comment on. Blaiddyd understands. The pain of parting with his friends, with Fraldarius, it’s almost unbearable. But he knows Lamine is right.

“She’s right,” Riegan says before Gautier can continue. He’s frowning down at the arrowhead he’s polishing and doesn’t look up when he next speaks. “All together we’re powerful, but we’re also easier to dispose of. Some of us may live a little longer if we separate.”

When Riegan finally looks up, it’s at Daphnel. “I would be honoured if you joined me, my friend,” he says, a little quiet and a lot hopeful, “I hear there’s a lovely aquatic city southeast of here.”

This line of conversation goes on for a while, with Daphnel agreeing to go with Riegan, and Gloucester and Goneril deciding to tag along before splitting off at the aquatic city and heading towards Almyra. Blaiddyd thinks Charon says something about travelling south with Lamine for a while, but he’s too busy watching Fraldarius to notice. Not once since they’d sat had she spoken or even looked up from polishing her shield.

Her movements are methodical and practised, and she’s beautiful. She’s the most beautiful person Blaiddyd has ever seen, with dark eyes he wants to get lost in and hair nearly as dark a blue as the night sky above them. She’s beautiful, and he loves her.

Blaiddyd knows what he has to do.

“I’m going to stay,” he says suddenly, straightening stubbornly as their group falls silent. “To spare you all as much time as I can give.”

It goes unsaid that Seiros will come for them all once she’s taken the time to heal, and with her will come her kin. He knows, as-well-as the rest of them, that she won’t stop until she’s wiped them all out. This way, at least, his dear friends may be able to live a day longer.

“I’ll stay too then,” Dominic decides, raising his hand when Blaiddyd opens his mouth to protest. “You can’t fight Seiros and her followers all by yourself, my friend. I would be more than honoured to stand beside you when you face her again. To spare the rest of you as much time as we can.”

Blaiddyd feels... touched, he supposes.

“Thank you, my friend,” he says quietly, tipping his head at Dominic. The group doesn’t speak, the silence heavy as they process what Blaiddyd and Dominic are doing for them. The sacrifice they’re making for all of them.

“You know, I’ve always wanted to see Sreng,” Gautier says after a moment, trying to alleviate the mood. It’s cut short when Fraldarius stands so suddenly Charon nearly tumbles back in shock.

“Excuse me,” she says, soft but tense, before turning around and disappearing into the woods, her ever-loyal pegasi Athena following behind her. Blaiddyd stares after her for a while before turning back to the rest.

“I should,” he gestures vaguely at the trees as a way of explanation before standing and following.

She’s sitting on the forest floor, combing her fingers through Athena’s mane when he finds her.

“You’re a fool,” she tells him as he approaches and sits next to her.

“Probably,” he agrees.

“She’ll kill you.”

“I know,” he reaches for her hand then, gently threading his finger through hers. When she doesn’t pull away or hit him, he gently lowers his head to rest against her shoulder.

“This is the path I chose when I decided to join Nemesis, and now I must face the consequences. If my death means the rest of you can live a day longer, then I will gladly die by Seiros’s blade.”

“You’re going to sacrifice yourself to protect us, even though you know she’ll come for us right after,” Fraldarius sighs, leaning her head on his, reaching a hand up to stroke over his hair. She’s always liked his hair.

 _“Like spun gold,”_ she’d teased him once.

“You’re a fool,” she tells him now. There’s no teasing in her voice, just sad acceptance.

“Your fool,” he grins, “your fool who loves you with everything he is.”

He can’t see her reaction to that, but the way her fingers tighten around his and her voice wavers when she speaks is telling enough.

“I love you too,” she whispers, “my foolish lion heart.”

Tomorrow, she will leave. She will head further north with Gautier, and Blaiddyd will stay behind. He hopes, perhaps naively, that maybe if he’s strong enough, he’ll see her again.

For now, though, they have this—the quiet of the forest and the comfort of each other.

\---

In the end, Blaiddyd never sees Fraldarius again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very minor blink and you miss it Gautier/Lamine, Riegan/Daphnel. The Elites are all betas, that's why A/B/O isn't mentioned this chapter. Nemesis was defeated by Seiros at the tailtean plains, which are close to Fhirdiad where Blaiddyd presumably settled. Surely my man knew settling next to the plains was dangerous? Idk, but that's why he stays behind. I tried to find where Annette is from, but all I could find is the fact she grew up in Fhirdiad so that's why Dominic stayed too. I stared at a map of Fódlan for hours guys 😩


	2. The First King Loog

For as long as Loog can remember, Kyphon has been there.

They'd grown up together since they were babes, the young Alpha son of the Lord Blaiddyd and the young Omega bastard of the Lord Fraldarius. They were inseparable.

No matter how much the other nobles muttered or whispered about how disgraceful it was for a bastard child to be seen with Lord Blaiddyd's son, where Loog went Kyphon followed.

Out into the overcrowded markets, the broad expanse of forest, war. Kyphon followed.

  
\---

  
The fighting is done, and the war is over. Ideally, Loog would be celebrating, but his bones feel heavy, and exhaustion weighs on him.

"I'm tired," he tells his men sitting around the campfire. "I'll be turning in for tonight, you all continue without me."

Rising, he nods to them, his eyes briefly flicking towards Kyphon. The swordsman, sitting further away from the group hunching over his sword, meets his eyes for only a second before he returns to sharpening his blade. Loog sighs and turns towards his tent.

He's not entirely sure what's been going on with his friend as of late, but he knows Kyphon well enough to know when something's going on.

It's a problem for the morning, though, Loog decides as he curls into his furs. For now, he'll sleep, tomorrow he'll worry about Kyphon.

When Loog wakes the next morning, it's to two things. The first, the sweet smell of an Omega in heat clinging to his cloak. The second, the realisation of what has been going on with his friend for the past half week. Kyphon is in heat.

Rolling onto his stomach and reaching for his cloak, Loog doesn't need to look around to know he's alone in his tent. He grabs the fur and brings it close to him, burying his face in it once it's in his arms because why else would Kyphon leave his scent on it if he didn't want Loog to smell it. His fingers tighten around the fur at the thought of Kyphon sneaking into his tent and rubbing himself against the coat. Kyphon, who was now nowhere to be seen, who'd come and gone in the hopes- no, the knowledge that Loog would follow. It was an invitation if Loog had ever seen one.

After laying still with his face in the fur a moment longer, he pushes himself to his feet and dresses. He'll hopefully be disposing of his clothes soon, but he'd prefer not to been seen in a vulnerable state of undress by any of the men that may be wandering around in the crisp morning light.

Loog makes it out of the camp and into the forest without being seen. It takes him a while to pick up on Kyphon's scent, but once he does, he's sprinting through the woods.

It leads him down a small trail before looping back around and directing him across a stream, then up to the mouth of a cave. The floor of the cave is covered in soft moss and, further inside closer to the wall, soft animal pelts. Loog can't help but smile. Kyphon always has been more wolf than man.

The Omega himself is sitting on the moss just in front of the pelts, completely undressed, watching Loog warily. He stands as Loog approaches, but otherwise doesn't move until Loog reaches for him and he ducks to the left, out of the Alpha's reach.

The Omega raises his brow, smiling slightly, teasingly, his scent so thick Loog thinks he could drown.

"Kyphon," he whines, reaching forward again. His fingers barely make contact before Kyphon steps away again. Loog huffs.

"I'm getting a little tired of your playing," he growls. Kyphon says nothing.

The two stare at each other for a moment before it clicks for Loog. Kyphon has never been the type to simply give something away. If Loog wants him, he'll have to take him.

_Oh, little wolf._

"Ok," he breathes, then lunges. Loog is strong, impossibly so, but Kyphon is the faster of the two.

He ducks to the side, spinning and using Loog's momentum to push him down to the ground. Loog rolls with the fall, using his arm to push himself back up onto his feet.

"Kyphon please," he resorts to whining again, "must we? I want you-"

"Than earn it," Kyphon hisses. Faster than Loog can comprehend, the Omega produces a knife out of nowhere, bringing it up in a vicious arch, leaving Loog's shirt torn and his chest bleeding.

He waits for Kyphon to bring the knife down on him again, this time prepared, grabbing his wrist and flipping him over his shoulder and down onto the pelts.

Kyphon manages a solid blow against Loogs cheek, blood bubbling up in the wake of his nails before Loog finally manages to twist him and get him down onto his stomach and knees, pulling his arms back and holding his wrist in a firm one-handed grasp. He thrashes a little before stilling when Loog drapes himself over him, pausing to catch his breath.

"Why are you like this," Loog asks on a laugh as the cut on his chest and scratch marks on his cheek begin to ache.

"Would you have me any other way, my King?"

Kyphon's got Loog there. In Loog's eyes, Kyphon is perfect, sharp edges, violent tendencies and all.

"My wolf," Loog whispers into the nape of his neck. "My lion," Kyphon whispers back.

  
\---

  
King Loog's Queen is a mystery.

Hardly anyone knows about the person who comes and goes from the palace like a wandering spirit.

When the Queen is present, the servants get sent away, and the King takes his meetings in the furthest wing from his room.

There are rumours, because of course there are. The commoners whisper of an Omega of common birth, or an Alpha woman as brave as the king, or even a Queen so hated by the Kings closet friend they can't bear to be in the palace unless they must be. If the Queen and the Kings good friend didn't hate each other, why else would the Fraldarius bastard disappear for months on end whenever a new Prince or Princess was born.

They nobles lament about how sad it must be for the Princes and Princesses, being raised with such an absentee mother. The Kings children only ever laugh in response, and talk about how lucky they are, then, to have as dutiful and as kind a teacher as Kyphon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kyphon keeps his status as 'Queen' a secret because he doesn't want to tarnish Loog's reputation over him being a crestless bastard, and because he's not interested in being to much in the public eye


	3. The Young King Lambert

The first time they meet, Lambert is, for lack of a better description, in trouble. Though, to be fair, Lambert is generally causing trouble anyways, so really it's not all that shocking.

He's seven, running through the palace halls and laughing as an enraged Rufus chases him.

Turning to the left, Lambert races down the hall where father usually takes meetings, and ducks into Duke Fraldarius's office. He's barely even gotten the door closed when someone speaks.

"What are you doing?" The Prince lets out a little shriek as he spins around to face the speaker

It's Duke Fraldarius's son, Rod. He's sat at the desk, looking up at Lambert from the papers laid out before him. Lambert can't possibly fathom why an eight-year-old would be looking at official documents.

"I'm being hunted," Lambert informs the older boy seriously, moving towards the desk. The older boy opens his mouth, but before he can ask more Lambert is grabbing his wrist and pulling him under the desk. Rod huffs but otherwise comes without complaint.

"Why are you being hunted?" Rod finally asks.

"I broke my brothers' lance," Lambert snickers. Rod frowns.

"That's not very nice."

"He's a jerk. He deserved it."

Rod hums dubiously but doesn't argue the point further. "So were hiding, then?"

Lambert nods, pressing himself further under the desk and listening out for Rufus. It's only after a moment he realises he's forgotten something important.

"Oh," he blinks, turning to hold his hand out to the older boy, the way father had taught him. "I'm Lambert."

The older boy smiles and takes his hand.

"I know, your highness," the older boy smiles and takes his hand, "Rodrigue."

The Prince grins.

"I know."

  
\---

  
Rodrigue sighs. Lambert snickers.

Honestly, Lambert doesn't know what Rodrigue expected. While he made sure to be a good student, Lambert generally preferred to spend his time masterminding pranks or practising his lance techniques. Why Rodrigue thought they'd actually study in Lambert's room was beyond him.

"We have work to do, you know," Rodrigue murmurs.

"Boring work," Lambert mutters, shifting, so he's facing Rodrigue, his arm sliding around the other Beta's waist. He can hear as Rodrigues breath hitches when he moves closer, his lips hovering dangerously close to his neck, right where his mating glands would be if he were an Omega.

"Lambert," Rodrigue half-heartedly protests. Lambert loves him. He knows he shouldn't, and he shouldn't be letting this happen, that it can't happen because Rodrigue's not an Omega and Lambert's not an Alpha. They'll both have to marry one day, to secure heirs of their own, and they shouldn't be doing this.

Lambert doesn't care. And Rodrigue, when Lambert ever so gently turns his face and kisses him, doesn't seem to care at that moment either.

It's not the first time they've done this, and Lambert sincerely hopes it won't be the last.

Rodrigue makes a small sound in the back of his throat, so close to a moan Lambert can't help it. He wraps his hands around Rodrigue's waist and hitches him up into his lap.

Unfortunately, the book that had been in Rodrigues lap falls to the floor with a bang, startling them out of the spell they'd been falling under. They sit silently and in shock for a moment before Rodrigue shifts away, retrieving the book and standing.

"I should leave," he says quietly, moving towards the door. Lambert panics for a brief second before jerking forward, grabbing onto Rodrigue's wrist.

"Please," Lambert whispers desperately, "I love you. Please."

Rodrigue only smiles. "I know, your Highness," he says, sounding sad. He lingers for a moment before tugging his wrist out of Lambert grasp and leaving.

  
\---

  
When Prince Dimitri is born, Lambert is ecstatic.

The Prince is the first Alpha to be born into the Blaiddyd line in years.

A few months later, Felix Hugo Fraldarius is born. The first Omega to be born into the Fraldarius line in centuries.

To Faerghus' delight and no ones surprise, the two are betrothed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why but I really struggled with this one. It's short and I'm not all to happy with it, but oh well, might come back and edit it again later might not.


	4. The Prince Dimitri

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah yes, finally, my favourite boys. Fun fact: Claude is my most favourite character ever, I love him.

Dimitri sips on his tea, his favourite; camomile, kicking his legs idly as he waits to be dismissed. It's pleasant weather in Faerghus, so they're out in the gardens having tea with the Fraldarius's. Glenn is busy with lance training, so really it's only Felix, who's staring at his tea looking just as bored as Dimitri feels, and Rodrigue, who's discussing adult things with the King.

He fiddles with his teacup and continues to wait.

Eventually, Lambert glances at him and smiles in amusement.

"Dimitri," the King says softly, "why don't you show Felix the gardens."

Dimitri perks up. Felix already knows the castle grounds well enough, but Dimitri takes it for the kind dismissal it is.

"Of course father," he says, putting his tea down a little too hurriedly to be respectful and grabbing Felix's small hand. "Come Felix."

In the centre of the Fhirdiad gardens, there is a willow tree. It's an old thing, planted by one of the many Blaiddyd Kings as a wedding gift for his Queen. It sits by a small pond, twisted branches reaching out across the area, dropping down like a curtain.

Ever since Dimitri had been young, it had been one of his favourite places in the gardens, with the way the branches fall to the ground and provide privacy. He leads Felix there now, far more interested in showing Felix one of his favourite spots on the palace grounds than lingering to listen as Lambert and Duke Fraldarius discuss adult stuff Dimitri barely understands anyway. Felix has seen the gardens before, but he's never been down to the old willow tree.

"Father says it's important for me to learn white magic if I want to be like Glenn," Felix is telling him as he pushes the curtain of leaves aside.

"You want to be a knight?"

"I don't know," Felix shrugs, frowning a little, "not like it matters. Father says it's unbecoming of the future Queen to fight, but magics ok."

Dimitri doesn't think that's quite right, but he knows better than to get involved with adult stuff.

"Well I think you'd be great at anything you do," he smiles before turning to gesture to the little area he's brought Felix to. 

"What do you think?"

"It's nice," Felix says after a moment, cocking his head slightly as he looks around. After a while, he turns to Dimitri and holds his hand out shyly.

"I saw Ingrid and Glenn dancing the other day," he explains. Dimitri takes his hand.

"I don't know how to dance," Dimitri frowns.

"I'll teach you."

After Dimitri steps on his feet for the sixth time, Felix pulls away with a huff, stomping his foot in either distress or rage, Dimitri's not quite sure.

"Sorry," Dimitri whispers, reaching down and plucking a small flower from the ground, weaving it into Felix's hair as an apology.

"Aw, you guys are so cute it's gross."

Dimitri jumps back in surprise as Sylvain pushes the leaves aside to enter their little secluded area, grinning as he eyes them both.

"Yes, Sylvain," Felix sighs, sounding a little put upon, not pleased about being interrupted but not upset enough to cry. Felix likes Sylvain too much for that.

Sylvain takes a moment to respond, his eyes flicking up to rest on the small flower in Felix's hair.

"Glenn's finished training," he says eventually, "thought you might like to know."

"Oh," Felix's eyes brighten. He readjusts the flower in his hair and begins making his way towards the palace before he stops, pausing to look back at Dimitri.

"Practice your dancing," he demands, "I don't want you trampling on my feet on my wedding."

"Our wedding," Dimitri corrects automatically, huffing a small laugh, "which is years away."

"Dimitri," the Omega whines, his eyes getting big in that way Dimitri know means trouble. His father always scolds him when he makes Felix cry.

"I'll be able to dance next we meet, promise," Dimitri promises. He's sure he can ask father to look for tutors for him.

"Sure," Felix rolls his eyes, but he looks decidedly happier as he pushes the leaves apart to make his way towards the training grounds, leaving Dimitri with Sylvain.

"You know Your Highness, you're lucky," Sylvain says quietly as he watches Felix runoff, his tone strange.

Dimitri tilts his head.

"How so?"

"Your betrothed, duh," Sylvain smiles, his voice taking on a more cheerful tone, the same type Lambert uses when he talks about adult stuff he doesn't think Dimitri would understand. "Felix is a pretty Omega; he's got a nice scent too."

Dimitri blinks. Obviously, he knows Felix is objectively pretty, and he does have a pleasant scent. Dimitri's just never really noticed.

"I suppose," he agrees.

\---

There's something almost ominous about Garreg Mach at night. Whether it's the inherent magic of the place, the strange happenings that have been going on since the professor had arrived, or the silvery figures flickering in his peripheral, Dimitri's not sure.

He's not afraid, he's confident enough in his abilities and strength to comfortably move through the monestry alone at night, but he's wary enough to strap his sword to his hip before he slides out of his dormitory.

His nights of restless sleep seem to be getting worse as of late, his ghosts louder and stronger than usual.

With no chances of getting to sleep for a while yet, he heads to the library, careful to tread quietly as he makes his way up the stairs.

With his frankly terrible sleep schedule, Dimitri finds himself in the library a lot, and for the most part, other than that one time he'd been found by Dedue, it's been only him. So he's surprised, to say the least, when he sees the faint flickering of a candle coming from within. As far as Dimitri knows he's the only student who sneaks into the library to study at this hour of the night.

He carefully makes his way along the corridor, glancing around the corner before he enters. The room is empty except for the candle left flickering on one of the tables.

 _Not creepy at all_ , a voice that sounds suspiciously like Sylvain whispers.

As he steps into the room, a light shuffle comes from his right. Without thinking, the Prince spins around and pushes the stranger up against the wall, only to freeze when a dagger presses to his neck and he finds himself staring into amused emerald green eyes.

"Your Princeliness."

"Claude," Dimitri pulls back, "sorry, you startled me."

"Indeed," Claude hums, returning his dagger to its hiding place. Dimitri raises a brow.

"Are you expecting to be attacked?"

"Well, you can never be too careful," Claude nods to the sword on Dimitri's hip. "How about you, Your Princeliness? Make a habit of late-night reading?"

"I couldn't sleep," Dimitri admits. Claude raises a brow in return, studying him for a moment before his eyes soften and he nods towards the candlelit desk.

"Well I'm gonna be here a while, you could join me," the Golden house leader says as he moves to sit.

Dimitri nods, moving to grab the books he'd come here to read before sitting next to Claude, whose warm presence instantly proves to be a distraction.

After rereading the same page for the third time and still not taking any information in, Dimitri gives up. He gives the book a short scowl before he shifts to watch Claude from the corner of his eye.

Claude's utterly engrossed in the book he's reading, his fingers gliding down the page as he goes. The candle next to him lights up his face, and Dimitri can't help but think he's beautiful.

He'd be a liar if he said he hadn't noticed how attractive the Omega was when they'd met, or how brilliant and intelligent he was.

For all Claude acted the joker, he was whip-smart. His skill and grace when it came to handling his bow or his wyvern were like nothing Dimitri had ever seen.

Claude isn't exactly a tall person, but what he lacks in height he makes up for in presence. He's the type of person who can comfortably walk into a room and grab everyone's attention. He's lithe and beautiful, with a smile that doesn't reach his emerald eyes. Dimitri so desperately wants to be the one to make Claude genuinely smile, to be the person he trusts with all the secrets he hides.

The Prince shakes his head so suddenly, dispelling himself of his thoughts, Claude jolts beside him. Dimitri’s too busy glowering down at his book as the familiar shame begins to set in to notice.

_This isn't right. You're betrothed._

"Hey," Claude says quietly, his hand gently wrapping around Dimitri's, watching him in concern.

"Maybe it's time to turn in," the Omega says, tilting his head and grinning a little.

"Say, Dimitri, you wouldn't mind walking with me, would you?"

"Of course," Dimitri agrees immediately, probably a little too eager if the small laugh Claude lets out is anything to go by. He carefully helps Claude straighten up the library before they leave.

It's as they're making their way outside that Claude leans in, linking his arm through Dimitri's.

He tries to breathe calmly through his mouth, though it's a little difficult with Claude pressed up against his side, his scent so impossible to ignore.

"This ok?" Claude asks quietly. Dimitri nods and doesn't respond. He's afraid he may say something he'll come to regret, like how incredible Claude smells, if he does.

Claude just hums, leaning his head against Dimitri's shoulder as they silently move towards the dormitories.

Between his tightening pants and Claude's head on his shoulder, he's not sure if he wants this to end sooner or later. They reach the dormitories too soon and not soon enough.

Claude pauses in front of his door, shifting so he's looking up at Dimitri.

"Thanks for the escort, Your Princeliness," he says softly, amused, "I think I should be ok from here."

Dimitri nods, his head hazy with Claude's scent. He really hopes Claude hasn't noticed his growing problem.

"Right," he whispers. Claude just laughs softly, patting Dimitri on the chest before disappearing into his room.

Dimitri stares at the closed door for a moment before hurriedly moving to his own room, sliding inside and locking it shut behind him.

Ripping his gauntlet off, Dimitri tries not to think as he collapses onto his bed and shoves his hand down his pants. It's difficult when all he can think about is what it would be like if, instead of his own unsteady ones, it was a skilled pair of hands holding him, stroking him and-

He tries to think of Felix, his _betrothed_ , but when he closes his eyes, all he can see are brilliant green eyes and a mischievous smile.

"Oh," Dimitri whispers into the quiet of his room, where even his ghosts are unsure of what to say.

"Oh no."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was by far my favourite chapter to write. I love Dimiclaude, though I do actually love Dimilix too. Maybe one day I'll write a proper Dimilix. After I maybe write more in this universe.


End file.
